Elliot Moose (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Elliot Moose is a Canadian children's live-action and animated television series produced by Nelvana for PBS in the United States; the series premiered on September 30, 1998. The series is based on a series of children's books by Andrea Beck, its 104 episodes show the adventures of a young moose named Elliot who lives in a place called "The Big House". He goes on adventures with his friends; Beaverton, Lionel, Socks, and Paisley. Live-action actors * Charles P. Schott as Elliot Moose * Alisa Walton as Socks * Heidimarie Guggi as Lionel * Stephen LaFrenie, as Beaverton * Mark Wallace as Paisley Voice Cast * Amos Crawley as Mong and Lionel * Ali Mukaddam as Elliot * Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Socks * Lizzy Hanna as Drusilla Dragon * Julie Lemieux as Amy * Greg Spottiswood * Frannie Diggins as Paisley * Keith Knight as Beaverton * James Rankin Episodes # The Alien / The Lion Who Lost His Roar / The Marshmallow Express / Help! # A Tail or Two / A Lion In Summer / The Giant Pongolongo / Elliot's Masterpiece # Lionel and the Roaring Hiccups / Sockserella / Crazy Mixed-Up Lion / The Cap Club # Ride Share / Fistful of Crayons / The Socksness Monster / Another Way to Play # Bear Care / Dragon Horse / 201-A Space Oddity / Tuneless # Batter Up! / The Case of the Haunted Windmill / The Cape of Courage / Dream Along with Me # The Mountain / Queen of the Waves / Playground Puzzle / Collector Elliot # The Tooter Scooter / Star Trick / The Case of the Invisible Elephant / The Quest Request # The Wading Pool / Shabu Gamu / The Lost Treasure / Circus Thrill # Beach Toys / Lion Aid / Sir Elliot and the Dragon / Friendship Flowers # Wake Up, Elliot! / A Little Magic / Slow and Steady / Spoil Sport # The Cat Nap / Elliot Mapleberry / The Magic Pond / Boo! # Happy Homemakers / The Mystery of the Missing Chalk / The Legend of the Purple Knight / The Walnut Conspiracy # Yes We Have No Bananas / Double Trouble / The Case of the Popcorn Pirate / The Spooky Kooky Creature # The Surprise Party / Hot Ice / The Mapleberry Touch / Underwater Collecting # Be Still Life / Picture This / Beaverton Caruso / Hopscotch Fever # Beaverton's Dam / Star Players / Socksel and Grelliot / Mapleberry Hog # The Song Contest / New Crew / The Treasure Chest / Comfy as a King # The Hike / Ascent of Moose Mountain / Dragon's Egg / No Sleep for Elliot # It's Only Me / Red Riding Socks / Socks and Shoes / The Workout # The Broken Robot / Paisley the Great / Scaredy Cat / Ace of Space # Mighty Muscle Maker / The Squeakily Ghost / The Flower-Spotted Dragon / Elliot's Hat # Tummy Ache / Mysterious Pieland / Space Monkeys / Mapleberry Pie # Beaverton's Balloons / Emperor Elliot's New Robe / The Sea Dragon / Nursery Rhyme # Glum Chum / The Mystery at Top Cat Manor / Sleeping Socks / Backscratching # Smile! / The Case of the Missing Mapleberries / Fly By Knight / The Mousetrap Gallery Cast Photo of Elliot Moose.png|The cast of Elliot Moose (live-action) index.jpg index2.jpg EM02_SA_11_big.jpg Videos Intro Category:Kids live-action and animation Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Qubo Shows Category:Kids animation